The True Meaning of Christmas
by Cyrox
Summary: Rika and Impmon both hate Christmas. But after watching a small play that features Henry, Suzy, and Impmon's Tamers; the two of them learn what Christmas is really about. Jenruki/Henrika.


The True Meaning of Christmas

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Rika Nonaka walked down the streets and all around her, houses and street lamps were covered with Christmas decorations. But that didn't seem to bring a smile to her sour face.

"Christmas." She said to herself. "Why do people get so excited about it? It's just an excuse for people to buy things. Especially for my mom, all she ever does is use it to boost her career and get me dozens of things that I hate." Rika continued walking when she noticed Impmon blowing up a Christmas Wreath with his bada boom attack.

"I thought you weren't like that anymore." Rika taunted as she saw him.

"I know, it's just that I hate Christmas." Impmon said.

"Don't worry, I hate it too."

"All it does is make humans so selfish."

"I know."

After watching Rika leave, Impmon leapt onto a roof to do some thinking. Mainly to remember his first Christmas, the reason why he hated it so much. His first year with them was around the time of the first Christmas he spent with them too. He was working on a gift for his Tamers, but since he had no money, he decided to use finger painting to make them a picture. On it was him holding hands with the two of them, really tough for him to do since he hated mushy stuff. Christmas morning came and he snuck downstairs when their parents weren't looking. He noticed Ai and Mako were fighting over the presents that were under the tree. Impmon snuck the picture down there, but when the kids saw it, they both said it was stupid and crumpled it up. It was when hatred started to build in his heart. The flashback ended and Impmon's view on Christmas didn't change one bit.

Rika arrived home and went to her room, her mother told her that she had a new gift. But Rika didn't care, the thought of another stupid dress just made her anger grow.

"I hate Christmas." She said to herself. Soon Renamon entered the room and noticed Rika feeling down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Christmas." Rika said.

"What is that?"

"A time when people give gifts to each other and my mother pressures me with her stupid modeling crap. If it's ok with you, I'd like to be alone."

"I'm fine with that." Renamon said as she disappeared from the room. Now Renamon trusted Rika a lot, but she wanted to know more about Christmas herself. Renamon searched the town and discovered many decorations, and Impmon destroying a few of them. She ran over to him to talk about his destructive behaviour. Impmon noticed that Renamon was close to him, so he stopped and walked over to her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm doing this." Impmon said. "But how can I not, Christmas was just a time for humans to be selfish. All everybody's talking about is what they want some fat chump to get them for Christmas."

"Could Rika really be right about this Christmas thing?" Renamon thought. She trusted the words of Rika and Impmon, but she still wanted to learn more about it.

The next day came and it was December 23. Rika was out on the town just getting some more air. Along the way she noticed Susy and Henry walking over to a mailbox. She walked over to them to say hi.

"Hi guys." Rika said.

"Hi Rika." Henry said.

"Hi Rika, Henry's helping me mail my letter to Santa Claus." Susy said. "You said he'd get it, right Henry?"

"Of coarse, every letter mailed always reaches him." Henry said which made Susy's face light up. Seeing Susy nearly made Rika smile, remembering the days when she believed that stuff.

"Rika." Henry said to her. "Tomorrow my church is putting on this Christmas play."

"And you want to know if I'd like to come." Rika finished.

"I think you'd like it." Susy said. "I get to play an angel and Henry's going to be the narrator."

"Ok, I'll go." Rika said. That put a smile on Susy's face, and seeing her happy made Rika happy too.

Back at Impmon's house, Impmon just sat around biting the heads off of the gingerbread cookies that were made for him. Soon his Tamers Ai and Mako entered the room, both of them looked excited.

"Impmon." Ai said. "We're both going to be in our churches Christmas play."

"And we're wondering if you'd like to come?" Mako continued. Impmon wasn't too fond of watching anything to do with Christmas, but he could tell that they really wanted him to go.

"Ok. Why not." Impmon told as the two of them cheered.

Christmas Eve came and with it was the night of the play. Rika had told her family and her mother and grandmother went with her. Renamon went too, but she did it secretly. She wanted to see the play to find out if Christmas really was what Rika and Impmon said it was. Rika sat in the back with her mother and grandmother waiting for it to start. She didn't know what to expect, but she did it for her friends. Impmon waited at the balcony of the church and Renamon stood outside the church and watched it through a window, and she hid in the shadows so nobody would see her if somebody looked outside. Then the curtain rose and the play started. Henry stepped out and started to speak as the crowd applauded him.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said. "We thank you for joining us today for this holiday play. Tonight, we will present to you why we celebrate Christmas."

An hour passed during the story and soon the choir of angels, two of them were Susy and Ai, entered and then some shepherds, one played by Mako, entered as Henry read on.

"And there were shepherds living out in the field nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, Do not be afraid. I bring good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David, a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. You will find the baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger. Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying,

Glory to God in the highest and on Earth peace, to men on whom his favor rests." *Luke 2: 8-14, NIV.* Then the groups started singing Joy to the World.

Those words spoke to Rika. All she could think about was the words.

"Wow, I've never heard it like that before. I'd like to talk to Henry about it."

When the play ended, Rika searched the church for Henry to talk to him. Meanwhile Impmon left the building and sat on a tree, waiting for his Tamers. Ai and Mako approached the tree where Impmon was hiding.

"Thanks for coming to our show Impmon." Ai said.

"Well, I couldn't miss it, it featured you two."

"Thanks Impmon." Mako repeated as he took out a box wrapped in green paper.

"What's this?" Impmon asked.

"It's for you." Mako said.

"We got it because we felt really bad that you gave us something last year and we didn't even say thanks."

Impmon opened it and saw a blaster like one he had when he fought the D-Reaper.

"Thanks." Impmon said and his Tamers both smiled.

Rika found Henry by the refreshments and she walked over to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Henry returned.

"I really liked the play." Rika said. "Especially the part about a savior being born. It makes you realize that getting mad about what you get is stupid."

"You shouldn't thank me." Henry said. "God is the one you should thank, He worked through me to give those words."

"Does He know that I'm thankful?"

"Yes He does." Then the two hugged each other.

Renamon saw them through the window. After that and the play, she was sure that Christmas was not as bad as Rika and Impmon said it was. She started to run away when she saw Impmon approach her.

"I hate to say it, but I was wrong, Christmas is great." Impmon told her.

"Yeah, and Rika's realized that too." Renamon said.

"I guess I shouldn't have let a bad experience make me think that." Then Impmon held up a can of soda.

"Here." Impmon said as he gave it to Renamon. "It's for you. I know it's not great, but it's the best I could do."

"Thank you." Renamon said as she kissed him. Impmon smiled after that.

"But don't go telling everyone about it." Impmon said.

"I won't." Renamon told him.

A/N: By the way, NIV is a version of the Bible. I put that there because I used the verse from the NIV.

The End.


End file.
